Star Wars Episode III: The Dark Reign (Incomplete Draft)
by TyDye15
Summary: (Sequel to Rise of the Sith) The war seems to drag on as the Imperial Alliance spreads chaos after the capture of its capital, Alderaan. After detaining the only Sith they could find Anakin is assigned to Homeland Legion while Obi-Wan continues the war. Anakin keeps data from the Jedi Order determined to end the Sith himself. He finds much more information and decides his fate.
1. Loose Ends

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

 **STAR WARS EPISODE III:**

 **THE DARK REIGN**

The Clone Wars rage on tearing the galaxy apart. After capturing Alderaan, the Imperial Alliance grows desperate spreading terror wherever they go. The Galactic Republic and the Jedi work together to desperately capture the remaining Sith with the Sith Lord's identity unknown.

Newly elected CHANCELLOR PALPATINE works closely with the Jedi Order to increase security and surveillance within after the interior attack. Meanwhile ANAKIN SKYWALKER and OBI-WAN KENOBI hunt relentlessly for the Sith tracking them to the planet Utapau.

Will the Sith be captured here…

* * *

A Republic Star Destroyer flies through the dark crevices of space with other destroyers with fighters on patrol in the surrounding space. Republic Soldiers inside the flagship inspect each other's equipment; walker engineers perform maintenance and the Jedi stand in the briefing room with Admiral Tarkin conducting the briefing in his cold, calculating voice.

"So once you confirm that there is an Imperial Presence, you'll inform us. For now though, you will conduct your hunt for the Sith and we will not interfere. Master Yoda gives you unrestricted rules of engagement."

The two Jedi depart from the room and towards the hangar. Both enter their small, nimble star-fighters. They launch from the large destroyer and go into hyperspace. The fighters appear near Utapau and start descending towards the green and brown planet. They descend lower towards the planet towards a giant sinkhole with a city dug into the sides of the sinkhole. One fighter descends to a landing pad while the other flies deeper. The fighter landing was red and out comes Obi-Wan.

A Pau humanoid approaches the Jedi, "Greetings Master Jedi. What brings you to our sanctuary."

Obi-Wan approaches him slowly, "Unfortunately the war."

"There is no war here, unless you brought it with you."

The Jedi Master replies, "With your permission I would like to conduct an investigation."

The official nods and waves his hand towards the security.

"I apologize Jedi, but unfortunately our people would be troubled if we were to let a war mongering symbol of the Republic among us."

Obi-Wan nods, "I understand."

Before Obi-Wan turns though, he senses the alien coming closer but also sense not with hostile intention. He's afraid.

The alien whispers, "We're being held hostage by a Sith Lord. 10th Level in the Penthouse."

Obi-Wan nods and states very loudly, "I apologize for the inconvenience. I will not trouble you again."

Obi-Wan boards his fighter and takes off. In the distance on another level stands Darth Maul glaring down towards the landing pad. He turns away once he confirms the fighter is away.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan contacts Anakin, "I do hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

"What do you have to worry about Master?"

Anakin smirks as he hears a sigh on the other end. He's inside of a cave climbing up the cave walls. He looks down to find his ship being devoured by a large lizard like monster. The astromech droid screeches desperately only for the beast to quickly silence the panicking droid. Anakin winces as the ship gets destroyed.

Obi-Wan sighs again, "Anakin, you didn't get yet another fighter destroyed did you?"

"To be fair Master, I wasn't flying it."

"Anakin how many times…"

"That's nice, good bye." The Knight quickly ends the transmission with Obi-Wan groaning as he flies the fighter aimlessly above the planet's surface.

Anakin continues to climb up the wall to finally make it to the city's sewage tunnel. After that he finds a ladder that leads to the streets. He climbs up the ladder, but not before pulling his red hood up to blend in with the rest of the populace. He climbs up and rises out of the sewer grate closing it and quickly joining the rest of the crowds blending in.

Anakin recalls to himself, "So to 10th Level in a Penthouse. He must be a really charming guy."

* * *

Darth Maul remains in his armor, but with no cloak as he paces around with a holographic image of Darth Plageus before him still shrouded by his hood.

"I assure you Master, I sense Skywalker coming this way."

He quips, "Good. Everything is proceeding as planned then. Either you will slay him and prove your worth…or I have another apprentice to accomplish what you were too weak to do."

"I will not fail, my Lord."

"Remember Maul, only the strong can be a part of my new order. May the Force be in your hands."

The transmission cuts out as Maul waits in his dented Sith armor, meditating.

* * *

Anakin waits in the public transportation, a monorail going through the cityscape spiraling up the walls towards various stops. Anakin looks over to see the remnants of a Trade Federation core abandoned in the industrial sector of the city. Once getting past the poor neighborhoods the monorail finally enters the financial district of the city, tall buildings reflecting the glory of this city. Even the power stations demonstrate their respect for aesthetic appeal. Anakin parts from the monorail and into the crowds looking up at a tall sky-scraper looking like a stretched out manor, windows on the top.

"Looks like I have a job in room service."

The lobby of the building is decorated with red carpet and gold colored marble along with brass to give the building a sense of glamor. Out of the kitchen comes a masked employee, but with blue eyes unlike that red eyes of the Pau. He carts a cart full of delicious smelling food. He enters the turbo-lift pressing the up button.

He reaches the top level of the building and approaches the hall heading towards the penthouse. The employee knocks on the door.

"Excuse me sir, your food is here."

The door opens with a silver-colored protocol droid answering.

"I apologize sir, our client isn't feeling so well."

The employee insists, "That's ok because I'm a doctor."

"Oh, wonderful! This'll be great news."

The employee takes off his shroud to reveal Anakin, "Just let the desk below know, ok?"

The droid backs off startled, "Oh my…very well then…"

Anakin enters the room to find it brightly lit. He steps down towards the center down some stairs. He ignites his lightsaber.

"Come on, Sithy boy. Come out and play." The Jedi tauntingly sings out.

Anakin proceeds towards the dark bedroom with no lights. Suddenly a lightsaber ignites and the Jedi swings. His lightsaber makes contact and metal gets sliced. He looks up to see a smoking bit of armor sliding and collapsing towards the ground. He takes a moment to observe it was a distraction. He looks back to see a pair of yellow eyes out of the darkness igniting a lightsaber to reveal the same monstrous vision he seen at Yavin.

The Sith ironically answers, "Time to play!"

* * *

Anakin gets Force pushed out of the room causing him to fly out of the room.

He sneers, "I knew Sith were ugly, but this takes the cake."

"This is the image of power foolish Jedi!" The man snarls to reveal a black and red tattooed zabrak with horns on his head giving him a very satanic appearance. He ignites the other end of his lightsaber.

"Come, fight me. Perhaps you'll do better than that pathetic Jedi I killed."

Suddenly the confident bravado that was in the Jedi's eyes immediately mutates into a glare of fatal rage. Anakin's body clearly tenses up, including his mechanical arm. The Sith front flips towards Anakin who Force Pushes him. Maul recovers by landing his feet on the wall and leaping towards his opponent. Anakin spins out of the way lunging at Maul's landing form. Darth Maul quickly brings his saber up in time to block Anakin's downward strike. The Sith rolls backwards getting back on his feet, but before he continues anymore a mechanical arm grabs Maul's lightsaber. He tries to yank it from the grip only to have a more powerful grip yank and snap the saber in half. His weapon is now useless as the shell of a Jedi approaches. Maul senses the hatred and he smirks.

"Yes, use your anger…I sense the raw power building and…wait! We can do it together!"

The man snarls in a voice that wasn't his, "Do what?"

"We can defeat the Sith Lord together. Join me, Skywalker and we can rule the galaxy. Just think we can put an end to this war! We can make things the way we command them if you just join me!"

This man glares right into Maul's yellow eyes to reveal yellow eyes glaring right back at him. He reaches his hand out causing Maul to float in the air choking. However Darth Maul wasn't going to accept defeat and launches lightning from his hands screaming. Anakin's body takes the lightning, but only does this fuel him further. He shouts in fury as the lightning bolts hit him, causing scars all over the place receiving skin burns any man would succumb to.

He glares back at the Sith Warrior and continues forward raising his hands to capture the lightning, dropping his lightsaber and grinning wickedly as he proceeds forward. Maul's eyes widen as his opponent proceeds closer.

The Sith shouts, "You fool, we'll die if you come any closer!"

The man cackles, "No, you'll die! Only the strong live."

He applies his own lightning…purple lightning clashing against Maul's weaker lightning. It overwhelms him causing the Sith Warrior to scream in agony, but he stills launches lightning from his hands as the purple lightning overwhelms his body. His eyes become burned by the lightning, the powerful dark side energy, the channeled hatred flows through Maul's body until…

* * *

The city rumbles which sounds like a star destroyer cannon and the sinkhole rumbles like a tremor. People look around in panic to see that the tallest building in the city's roof is smoking, engulfed in flames. The people panic as emergency response teams rush towards the building with sirens echoing.

Anakin approaches a pile of ash right in front of a broken lightsaber. He retrieves his own lightsaber, his eyes slowly returning to their normal blue hue. He smirks picking up the dust, the yellow starting to slowly return around his pupil. He grins wickedly as the wind blows the dust from his hand. He looks around to see the whole roof of the building gone. Slowly he returns to himself to hear the comm beeping.

"Anakin, what is going on down there? Anakin, Anakin!"

He picks it up, "I'm alright Master, I just ran into a complication."

"Complication…what happened down there? I hear their communications responding to a terrorist attack!"

Anakin rolls his eyes sighing, "Oh, well you know what happens."

"No, I don't! That's the third time something like this has happened!"

Anakin groans, "It's a war Master, what do you expect from me?!"

The Jedi sighs, "At least I know you're ok. Are you retrieving the data?"

"On it…." Anakin comments as he goes through the fire and towards the bedroom bringing up a holocron. He activates it to find ship log entries. He finds the ship's docking bay and…its departure…Korriban. That name rings a bell, that's because Korriban was the home of the Sith Empire. It could be possible this is where they hid all this time and finally he has this information.

"Anakin?"

"His ship is in Docking Bay 94, Master."

"Did you find anything else?"

Anakin looks at the information but he smiles closing the holocron and placing it in his own pocket, "No master, that was it. The holocrons must have had self-destruct functions."

"Blast, it figures. Well meet me at the Docking Bay and we'll bring some transportation."

* * *

Everyone is in the Star Destroyer celebrating as Anakin and Obi-Wan approach the bridge. They approach Admiral Tarkin who is speaking with Master Yoda who is displayed on the holotable.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker, a pleasure to see you once more. How goes the mission?"

Anakin states, "The Sith Warrior called Darth Maul is dead. All that remains is the Sith Lord and his apprentice if they haven't recruited anyone else."

"Let us hope, the case it is not. Good job, you two. The Force was with us today. Celebrate you will, when you get home."

Obi-Wan nods, "Very well, thank you Master."

Anakin speaks up, "Master, wait."

Yoda leans in, "More to say, Skywalker?"

"What of the other Sith? Won't they attack in our position of complacence?"

"No more intelligence do we have on the Sith. Play by ear, we must. Relax, you should. When 12 months deployed, look as good you will not.", the master chuckles.

Anakin laughs back, "Perhaps you're right, Master."

"Good job, on dealing with the Sith."

The transmission cuts out with Obi-Wan sighing, "Well Anakin, should we start resting now."

Anakin nods, "Sure Master."

Admiral Tarkin speaks up, "A word with General Skywalker before he joins you…it is strictly confidential."

Obi-Wan crosses his arms, "I'm sorry Admiral, I believe what you're telling Anakin you can tell me. I am a Jedi Master after all."

Anakin looks over, "I'm sure it's not a big deal Master, you can go ahead."

Obi-Wan looks at Tarkin who returns his usual cold gaze back. Anakin smirks, "Calm down, Master. Like Yoda said, we need rest. It'll only be a moment."

The Jedi nods leaving the room. Anakin looks over at Tarkin and nobody else is in the room.

"The Chancellor recognizes your skills as a Jedi. You show quite an impressive record."

Anakin crosses his arms looking back at the Admiral skeptically, "Well that's not normally how humans start a conversation."

"All I'm saying General, is to keep an eye out. Times are changing and it's preferable to be the strongest in those times. The Chancellor is hand-picking volunteers to be a part of the new Homefront Security Legion. Elite Jedi, picked out to prevent incidents like with Master Windu."

Anakin nods, "I see…what about you?"

Admiral Tarkin smiles, "How do you think he knows about you, General? I both admire and envy your style of leadership among the troops. It will prove to be quite useful in the changing times."

A tinge of yellow starts to appear in Anakin's irises as he smiles, "Does this mean more assignments on Coruscant?"

Tarkin shows a smile, something nobody comes to see, "Absolutely."

"Then you may tell your contact to keep me informed." He turns walking towards the door.

* * *

 _And so the dark reign begins..._


	2. Returning Home

In the distant, blood red planet of Korriban the dark palace remains to be an eerie place. The palace remains empty as ever, this time Darth Plageus isn't seeing an apprentice…physically. It's a holoprojection of Darth Sidious.

"I am entrusting you my apprentice, you are the strongest. We will be the Rule of Two, just as Darth Bane intended."

The masked warrior nods, "I will accomplish my mission to the best of my abilities, my master."

"Be cautious Darth Sidious, some will rise and some will fall."

* * *

The Republic Star Destroyers return from their deployment towards the city of Coruscant. The soldiers hoot excitedly as they talk amongst one another. Then suddenly Anakin puts his boot on a crate having all the soldiers freeze. The Jedi keeps a serious face that seems to kill the mood.

He barks, "Easy Company, I have a few questions for you!"

The soldiers tense up ready for some bad news, "Private Darklighter!"

The soldier stands up, "Sir!"

"Why aren't you a Specialist yet?"

"I have no idea, sir!"

Anakin smirks, "Well then after you get your promotion I saw come in today, I'm buying you a drink!"

The men hoot in celebration with Anakin patting him on the back. He then looks over at a heavy-set, blonde soldier, "What about you Sergeant!"

He shouts, "I plan to get wasted, Sir!"

"Do you think that's a good idea Sergeant?"

He smirks back at Anakin, "It is when I'm buying you a drink!"

The Jedi laughs, "Good answer, Sergeant! Now get your stuff ready, we're landing in 30 minutes. I expect you to load the walker in that time! Am I clear!"

The soldiers shout, "Yes sir!"

Anakin turns back with Obi-Wan crossing his arms, "Motivating the troops, Anakin?"

"The war doesn't end on leave, Master."

The Jedi Master frowns, "That is unfortunate. I've heard some good news for you though."

The Jedi Knight raises an eyebrow, "You're in the good mood. What happened to the stoic hermit of the mountain?"

Obi-Wan laughs, "Oh you'll see. However we do have to report to the Jedi Council as soon as we land."

Anakin scoffs, "Of course. Are we getting political again?"

Obi-Wan frowns, "The Jedi Council doesn't gain joy from holding meetings."

Anakin starts rubbing his temple, "They sure do hold a lot of them though. I'm sorry Master. You know how I feel about these meetings. There's a reason I remain silent."

"Because courtesy restricts you from doing so?"

"No, because I'll listen to people who have the patience to think rationally then that's what I'll act on."

Obi-Wan nods smiling, "You have grown quite a bit. Seeing the Temple brings back some memories, doesn't it Anakin?"

The Jedi Knight smiles, "Yeah, I'll think that once we actually see it."

"Always so pessimistic, Anakin." He retorts.

"Oh and you're one to talk?" Anakin accuses

"I'm speaking, aren't I?" The master quips.

Anakin replies back, "I taught you well, my old Master."

Obi-Wan nods, "Very well, let's get our equipment as well. We don't want the rest of the Brigade waiting on us, now do we?"

* * *

The Star Destroyer descends into the atmosphere of the capital city, with police escort surrounding. As the battle ship comes close to landing, people celebrate throwing confetti and hold up signs supporting the troops. The Star Destroyer lands on an open plaza as the ramp comes down. Family and friends of the soldiers wait down at the plaza. Meanwhile the soldiers get ready to get in formation at the ramp exit when Anakin pats Private Darklighter on the shoulder.

"Hey Private."

The young soldier freezes up and asks, "Yes, sir?"

"Were you related to Errol Darklighter?"

The soldier looks down, his face clearly fighting emotions. He says with as much strength as he could muster, "He was my uncle."

Anakin nods pulling out a red pendant, "I found this from someone who knew him. When I saw your name, I figured you would value this."

The soldier's eyes widen the tears letting loose, "Oh…thank you sir!"

Anakin nods smiling as he places the pendant in the young soldier's hand. Before joining the formation, the Private states, "It's no wonder you're called a hero, sir."

Anakin smiles, "You're as much as hero as I am, Private. Now get in formation."

Enthusiastically Darklighter replies, "Yes sir!"

Anakin then corrects himself, "Excuse me, Specialist Darklighter."

The soldier laughs when Obi-Wan comes up, "Come on Anakin, we need to get in formation."

The Jedi rolls his eyes, "You mean in front of it. Don't worry, they're going at our pace, Master."

* * *

The ramp lowers down with steam coming out of the ship causing a fog effect. Marching is heard and soldiers come down with people cheering, small children calling out for their parents with wives and mother's tearing up at the sight of their family members coming. The formation marches out in it's regulated phalanx form and salutes the flying flag of the Republic with the national anthem playing in the background. The anthem soon ends though with Obi-Wan turning and saluting an enlisted soldier.

Obi-Wan orders, "Commanders take charge."

The officers of the various units turn and saluted dismissing the soldiers all at once, spreading hectically to see their excited family members; a total genuine gathering of happiness and celebration. Anakin and Obi-Wan smile for the soldiers gathering with their families as they head towards a shuttle bus near. They enter it ordering for it to head towards the Jedi Temple.

They both sigh in relief with Obi-Wan leaning against the railing seeming alarmingly lax and not so stoic. Anakin notices this,

"Master, what's with you, today?"

The Jedi Master says nothing as Anakin waits for an answer.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Your perception pays off my former apprentice. Perhaps you can deduce what it is I'm not saying."

Anakin crosses his arms replying, "There's a reason I wasn't assigned to Intelligence."

The shuttle bus lands at the temple with Anakin following Obi-Wan trying to figure him out. When he couldn't see anything through an unusually giddy Alderaanian he looks to the rest of the temple, which proceeds business as usual. Obi-Wan waves to the strict Librarian Jocasta-Nu. She still scowls at everyone as normal procedure. The Jedi still spar in the middle of the temple to practice their moves. Nothing different is happening nor could Anakin recall a holiday the Jedi particularly celebrate. They make it on the turbo-lift.

"Ok, Master I give. What is it that you're not telling me?"

Obi-Wan smirks, "You'll have to do better than that."

Anakin sulks then figures he'll find out when they get to the Council or if Obi-Wan breathed something in the air.

* * *

The doors open as the Jedi Council stands with their Sabers up and Yoda has his saber but he stands on his seat forwarding Anakin to him.

"Young Skywalker. Through years of war, proven yourself you have. Though normally wars not make one great. Prove yourself, more than just in battle. Great wisdom you display as you conduct yourself among us and the people. Though people will tell tales of your name, it is time that you shall really pass down your wisdom towards the younger Jedi for generations to come. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, dub you worthy of Master I do."

Anakin kneels as Yoda ceremonially dips his lightsaber near both of his shoulders and sheaths it back. The rest of the Jedi sheath their sabers too. Anakin looks around when Master Fisto waves to a seat next to him, "Your seat, Master Skywalker."

Anakin stares then back at Yoda. Yoda smiles when Anakin states, "Apologies Master, it's just difficult to process."

"A good sign that is. However the fact is, you are worthy to be Master."

He looks over at Obi-Wan as he walks towards his seat looking across the room towards him. Anakin finally figures out why his Master was so giddy, he was proud of him and somehow he knew Yoda was planning for this. Then Anakin remembers the holocron he holds and he almost feels guilty for holding it. He mustn't spoil the moment now though. They have a meeting.

"So Master Skywalker, any leads on the Sith might you suspect?"

Anakin leans forward…he couldn't be too generous with the information he has, besides what if the Sith set a trap for them?

"I can't be too sure of where they might be. It's almost as if they split apart after the failed attack on the Temple. Or there might be only two left…from what we read in the prophecies, those are the most dangerous to worry about."

Yoda grimaces sighing, "Right, you are. Darth Bane's Rule of Two, established it is. Be cautious, we must."

For a while everyone ponders when Yoda sighs, "Meditate on this we must. Meeting is adjourned."

Suddenly though the Council's central comlink goes off to display a richly dressed middle aged man. He greets the Jedi with a warm smile.

"Master Yoda, am I interrupting anything?"

Yoda replies, "No, just in time Chancellor, in fact. Something you require, hm?"

The Chancellor nods, "I need a detail of Jedi to become part of the Homefront Security Legion, and I have some names recommended to me according to the officers who served with them."

The air in the Council is that of tension but Yoda nods, "What exactly does this Legion entail, Chancellor?"

"Simply an investigative group to perform counter-terrorism operations, nothing more, Grand Master. The Jedi can contribute much more to the battle here than they do on the front lines, and the war owes much to the efforts of the Jedi. I hope you understand where I come from, Grand Master."

Yoda nods, "Very well, name off the Jedi."

"I will need Master Plo Koon, Master Adi Gallia, Master Kit Fisto and Master Anakin Skywalker."

The Council remains still and the air is tense like that of a calm before a storm. Yoda nods, "Very well, Chancellor. Have your detail, you will."

The transmission cuts off with the Jedi looking at each other clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Yoda nods, "Take this in a new light we can."

Master Mundi states, "I'm afraid the Chancellor is trying to extend his executive power."

"If true that is, then find out we will. Now much closer are we to the Chancellor."

Anakin looks around, "We're spying on the Chancellor?"

Yoda looks up, "Master Skywalker, a certain Jedi Master once sat here and look what happened."

Obi-Wan nods, "He's right. We can't afford another incident like that."

Yoda looks down, "May the Force be with us all."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan walk down the hall away from the turbo-lift. Obi-Wan approaches Anakin, "Congratulations on your new promotion. What's wrong?"

"You know I don't like missions like this."

Obi-Wan looks towards the midday sun frowning. "Anakin, if I could have taken your place, I would have."

"You know what disturbs me more?" Anakin looks out the window with wide eyes as if realizing a horrifying discovery.

"What's that?" Obi-Wan asks

"I wasn't even a Master yet and somehow he already knew."

Obi-Wan crosses his arms suddenly feeling uncomfortable, "You are right…you must be careful Anakin. When you find any sign…report to us immediately."

Anakin looks over at him, "Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know, but the Force will be with you always."

Obi-Wan places his hand on Anakin's shoulder to comfort him and assure that he would be there in any event.


	3. The Chancellor

The world of Mandalore was always a militarized place only now to be fighting against foreigners for the first time in a century. Jango Fett sits on a crate cleaning his rifle in a desert encampment.

One of the other soldiers looks up to see him cleaning his rifle. The soldier notices something about Jango Fett.

"Hey, Fett, you know you were given the option of going home to see your son, right?"

Jango Fett looks up at other Mandolorian soldiers leaving the encampment to see their families. The man groans, "Those are the d'ikuts anticipating defeat."

The soldier shrugs, "I wouldn't put it past them. I mean the Republic is really cracking down on anyone. Remember when Grievous was overwhelmed at Corellia."

He snarls, "Well that was his mistake. Are you saying you're one of those di'kuts as well?"

"No sir, I'll die fighting."

Jango focuses on his blade testing how sharp it is as it gleams in the sunlight, "And so will I."

* * *

The warm Coruscant breeze blows through the megalopolis of a city during the evening. Padme stands looking out over the cityscape. She focuses towards the Jedi Temple with Owen leaning against the balcony sighing.

"Maybe he's busy. He might have a load of reports to do."

Suddenly a voice calls out, "Me, paperwork? Are you kidding me, Owen?"

The two look over with Padme leaping and hugging him. She feels for his face then hugs him quickly as tears fall out, "So you are real."

Anakin smiles embracing her then looks up at Owen, "Were you here the whole time?"

"Nah, I just got here today. I heard a fleet was coming in today so I chanced it seeing if it was you or not. Turns out it was."

Anakin asks, "How did you figure it was me in there."

Owen pulls out a death stick, "There's not much incoming traffic of Military Starships. It's usually out-going anymore, each of them being brand new. It's like the Republic has some sort of new Military budget ever since the war escalated."

Anakin shrugs, "I'm pretty confident it'll end soon and good news, I got an assignment here."

Owen smirks, "Great, so now I can bug your unit about your stories from childhood."

Padme wraps her hand tenderly around the nape of Anakin's neck and he looks down at her leaning his forehead against hers. He smiles making Owen put away his light, "I'll see you tomorrow man, it was good seeing you tonight."

Anakin nods as his friend walks inside, "See you tomorrow, buddy."

Padme whispers, "Ever since my Uncle got an office in Alderaan, he left this apartment all to me."

Anakin teases, "What about Threepio?"

She giggles, "I turned him off."

He smirks, "That's funny. You do the opposite for me."

She smirks as he picks her up, kissing her lustfully as he carries her into the bedroom not even bothering to close the door behind him as she moans in pleasure. Then he notices a bump in her stomach before going any further.

"Padme, are you?"

She nods, "I meant to tell you but…"

He smirks, "It's ok, we can talk after."

After a gleam in his eye she takes him down more lustfully and he moans in pleasure…

* * *

Morning comes and Anakin smiles relieved that he was waking up next to someone he genuinely cared for as opposed to someone he took pity on in the Army or worse, someone indoctrinated by the Jedi.

Suddenly though he gets an incoming transmission. He picks it up standing up gently without trying to wake up Padme.

He picks up the comm device and answers in a yawn, "Yes?"

The device has Kit Fisto, "Master Skywalker, the Chancellor expects us at his office at Noon."

Anakin nods, "Very well, I'll be there."

Padme wakes up, "Is there anything wrong, Ani?"

"I have to report to the Chancellor's Office for duty. I'll see you later tonight, Padme."

She smiles, "Love you."

He plants a kiss on her forehead cooing, "I love you too."

* * *

He reports to the Chancellor's Office with Master Fisto and the other Jedi gathered around.

The Nautulan nods, "The Chancellor wishes to speak with you alone."

Anakin nods and enters the office. The Chancellor turns around, a white haired middle-aged man smiling warmly. There was something wrong about the Chancellor. It wasn't the way he carries himself, he's a very charismatic politician. The room was reminiscent of Naboo architecture, a very serene peaceful sight to look at. What was it about this Chancellor?

"Master Skywalker, I've heard so much about you. You've done the Republic a great service and we all owe our lives to you."

Anakin bows and replies, "I was merely doing my job, Chancellor."

"And what is your job, Master Jedi?" He asks.

Anakin looks at the smiling politician and asks, "What do you mean by that, sir?"

The Chancellor shrugs, "I'm merely asking a question. I was just curious on your definition of being a Jedi."

"Our job is to maintain peace and justice throughout the galaxy."

Palpatine turns around in his spinning chair, looking out the window of the morning city, "I once thought as you did. I would still like to think as that. However, our first squabble with Alderaan ruined that."

Anakin retorts, "I understand, your excellency. There are many things I wish I hadn't seen throughout this war."

Palpatine turns around looking up at Anakin, "Not just from the enemy, is it? Within your own ranks you've seen horror. At least, that's what happened with me."

Anakin looks down at the Chancellor who then shifts from his cold gaze to his warm smile, "Though that is in the past. That is why men like us are required for this job. It's men like us who will do what's necessary in such times. Do you believe yourself to be that, Anakin?"

He looks up at the Chancellor in shock, "I'm sorry…"

He smiles, "Just call me Sheev, Anakin. After all, you will be in this detail for quite sometime."

Anakin nods, "It's just weird, that's all. I still call Obi-Wan Master."

Palpatine chuckles, "I'm sure the Military hasn't helped either."

The both share a laugh, then suddenly the Chancellor leans in, "You're the only one I trust, Anakin. There's something about you that well…I just know a trust worthy man when I see one."

The Jedi looks across the desk towards leader, "And how do you go about that?"

"My years of experience pay off well, Anakin. You'll be wise to trust yours as well."

Palpatine gets up heads towards a filing cabinet, "Well then, I must get started on my work. I assign you as the Commander of this force."

Anakin's eyes widen, "Me…I couldn't."

"Anakin, you've led thousands of soldiers towards victory…what's so different about a handful of Jedi. They'll obey as the soldiers do. I'm trusting you on this."

Anakin looks towards the door still unsure of the situation, "If you feel this is best."

Palpatine smirks, "You'll get used to it."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan are in the Mess Hall of the Temple during the day, "So he just promotes me to Squad Leader. Something about having the look."

Obi-Wan laughs, "Or he just favors having a war hero guarding him."

Anakin sighs rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm not exactly extraordinary."

Fisto passes by him laughing, "Ha, please! How else would General Grievous have perished? Or even the last Sith Warrior?"

Anakin nods, "Yeah, but Obi-Wan helped."

The former Master smirks, "Yes, Anakin but it was you who defeated him."

Anakin sits down looking down at his food, "Guys, I'm just doing my job like the rest of you. I'm not anything special."

Obi-Wan sighs, "Anakin, the tide of the war has turned because of you. You were the one to lead those men on Kaleesh. You held the defenses of Kamino!"

Anakin nods, "But the war isn't over yet."

"It will be though…all wars come to an end."

Anakin looks up, "Do you really think so?"

Obi-Wan lectures to Anakin, "Wars come and go, but they never remain permanent."


	4. Haunting Pasts

There is one side effect to Anakin's constant vigorous effort to be all he can be during the war…the faces he'll remember…the homes burnt to the ground because of him…the families who lost their fathers, sons, daughters, mothers or friends. Even the monstrosity Grievous was a sentient being he put an end to.

 _"Anakin no!"_

 _Obi-Wan gets knocked unconscious by General Grievous who cackles as he's about to cut his Master down. With a quick Force push the large cyborg flies through a building. The robotic being lands in a market square where Kaleesh families are evacuating with Republic walkers proceeding through it, the stalls collapsing under pressure. Anakin leaps down ready to end Grievous but then he witnesses something incredible._

 _A helpless Kaleesh mother trips and falls, the walker about to step on her with the child screaming in fear and potential agony. The foot doesn't meet the ground though. The mother looks up to see the large being holding up the foot of the walker._

 _He shouts, "Go, you fool, go!"_

 _His body creaks and groans in protest as the mother quickly gets up to escape with the rest of the mob. Then finally he gives in as the walker crushes him. Anakin approaches the large monstrosity glaring up at him. He stands up severely damaged but ready to fight as his sabers rise. He glares towards Anakin but his leg collapses. He shouts in frustration. They both hear laser cannon fire, they look over to see the blast go into the side of the building, they see people running out of the building. Grievous lets off another scream._

 _"You cowards!"_

 _Grievous looks over at Anakin and tries to lunge…he pathetically flops though, his legs finally succumbing to the damage. He desperately crawls trying to reach for his blaster._

 _"I'll rip you apart, Republic scum! You're all the same!"_

 _The being slams his fist on the ground shouting, "You're all the same!"_

* * *

Anakin wakes up in a cold sweat. He looks over next to Padme. He gets up and goes towards the lobby of the apartment. He goes towards the other balcony to sit on a bench, letting the Coruscant night life distract him.

He hears a voice, "You, alright Anakin?"

He looks over to see Owen smoking a deathstick, "Oh Owen…what're you doing here?"

He shrugs, "Figured I visit as much as I can before I have to go on another run. What's with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Anakin looks towards the ground trembling. Owen notices this and says, "I never seen you like this since the Sand People attacked us."

"This damn war…there's some things I can never unsee…you know?"

Owen groans, "I kinda know what you mean…I mean you've been exposed to it more than me. The closest I came was seeing Errol get gunned down."

Anakin sighs, "That's right…the kid got his Uncle's charm."

Owen chuckles, "That's good…it was hard to find that. I literally had to gun down a whole Mandolorian ship just to get it."

Anakin looks up with a questioning look causing Owen to laugh, "Not really, but we did take over a Mandolorian ship just to get a hold of it. I'm guessing that bounty hunter used to be on that ship."

"Yeah…"

The two sit there, Owen takes a long drag from his death stick. Anakin then resees the vision, he's cutting down Grievous as he's cursing out the Republic soldiers.

"I remember everything all too well, Owen. I don't think I'll even be suitable around the kid."

Owen blows some smoke and he states, "You're going to be a great dad, Anakin."

"What makes you think that? I've murdered thousands of people across the galaxy. How do you think I'm going to look my kid in the eye after that?"

Owen crosses his arms, "Anakin…get a hold of yourself! I may not have been in the Army, but I've been in firefights! When you're caught in a storm, what's the number one priority?"

Anakin answers, "Survive."

"And what happens when you don't."

Anakin glumly replies, "The next guy dies."

"And so on! You didn't murder anyone, Anakin! You were saving thousands of more lives your kid didn't have to witness getting murdered."

The Jedi looks up, "What about the cave, Owen?"

This seems to hit Owen harder than anything else, "What about that, huh?"

Owen snaps, "Don't you dare blame that on the Republic! That was your own doing and you know it!"

Anakin looks back at Owen who doesn't back down, and this pulls a rug completely out from the angered veteran. Then it hits him…General Grievous would have killed more and it was ordered to kill him…those soldiers at Kamino would have slaughtered innocents and he was ordered to kill them…every person he's killed during his time in the war would have killed someone and it was ordered to kill them. He was against orders on Mandalore and he killed those men on his account. He wasn't doing it for the Republic, for tactical advantage or anything. A blaster bolt simply grazed her arm and he basically committed a single-hand genocide. Tears come out like water coming out of a sponge.

"You're right." Anakin gasps

Owen's features soften and he sighs, "So the guilt finally hit you, huh?"

"How am I going to look anyone in the eye?"

Owen then investigates, "Those men were soldiers, weren't they?"

"Yeah."

"The war was gonna happen anyway, right?"

Anakin nods, "I guess so…what if…"

Owen smacks Anakin on the head, "It doesn't matter. If you what if all your life, you're going to be held back. What happened to you, Anakin? You used to be willing to take risks, you loved trying different things, Hell I'm surprised you didn't talk about all the weird freaky things you did with Padme just to gross me out."

Anakin leans on his knees looking at the ground, "I guess you're right."

Owen kneels down, "Anakin…you know I'm right!"

The two stare each other in the eyes when Anakin breaks out into a smile, "Owen…thanks for being there. You really are a great friend."

Owen scoffs, "That's what I'm here for. You need me, you need her, you need Obi-Wan. We're your family, bud and we plan to stay that way."

Anakin laughs, "Yeah…so you would not believe what Padme did."

Owen slaps his forehead, "Oh stars, no I will not hear it!"

The old friend of his brags, "Man, she was really experimental."

"Oh my God, shut up!" Owen demands as Anakin continues his strange exploits.

* * *

Within the heart of the Jedi Temple lies Count Dooku sorting through some books when he hears footsteps from none other than Master Yoda. The solitary blast door slams behind him as he looks up towards Dooku.

The man politely greets, "Master Yoda…it's been a while."

"Dooku, make this your home you have."

The man sits on his bed, "I have no other choice, Master. I mean…it was awfully generous of you to spare my life. You have every to kill me even now."

"Repentant you are, forgiven I have."

"The rest of the order seems to not agree with you however."

"Not in their place it is, to decide your fate."

Dooku looks towards the ground stroking his beard then he suggests, "I presume you haven't come to my cell for tea."

"Sensing darkness I am. Rising it is."

"Yes…I'm confident the Sith Lord is still in hiding. One of his apprentices might be running around very near. You must keep a watchful eye, Master Yoda. I don't even feel I'm safe in the heart of the temple as locked up as it maybe."

Yoda looks up, "Concerned for your safety, you are?"

Dooku looks, "No…if the Sith can come and murder me…what would they do to you…or to even the Chancellor. Anyone could be a target for the Sith. I fear more for your life. You might be the only thing standing between them and their new order."

Yoda sighs, "No…there is another. The chosen one, we have found."

Dooku's eyes widen, "Then we must be cautious."

"Protecting the Chancellor he is. If the Sith are to act, it would be against the Galaxy's symbol of Galactic Domination."

Dooku concludes, "Which would be the leader of the winning faction of this war."

"Convenient it would be for the Sith to attack the Republic, for that is where we lie."

Dooku crosses his arms, "It would be unwise to attempt another attack."

"But if killed, the Chancellor is, how much more distrust would be sewn. If the Chancellor dies because of Sith, feared they will be and ousted us Jedi will be."

Dooku nods, "It makes sense…Master, if it makes any difference…I am ready to give my life over to the Republic. I believe I've contributed all I can to the Order."

Yoda closes his eyes, "Desire death, do you?"

Dooku's eyes shift, "As much as I would like to see my home on Serenno, I also know I attract unnecessary attention from both the Sith and the Republic. You'll gain nothing by keeping me. So appease the Republic and keep one more ally against the enemy."

Yoda groans knowing this only made too much sense. Sure, he as Grand Master had power to keep Dooku for as long as he liked but he was confident Chancellor Palpatine would want him dead. Even if Palpatine didn't hold a grudge against him, the Galactic Senate sure does representing all the systems decimated by Armies he commanded. The Military Board also wants him so that they can execute him for treason. The Jedi harboring this fugitive is already staining the image of the Order and they both knew that was important. Yoda has no wish for troops to march in treating the Jedi as a threat. Dooku thought much of this.

Yoda gets up, "Are you sure, you've contributed all you know?"

"Yes, Master…I've had no contact with the Sith for twenty years."

Yoda nods, "Very well…commend your service I will, but understand you will when I treat you as a criminal."

Dooku bows, "I accept that."

Yoda sighs then he says, "May the Force be with you."


	5. The Bait

Anakin kisses Padme on his way out of the building towards his fighter. He sees Owen and Artoo loading up the ship. Anakin stops to look at Owen loading supplies onto the ship from the apartment.

Anakin crosses his arms, "What's that?"

Owen sighs after pushing the rest of the crate towards Artoo, "Oh Anakin…it's supplies Senator Organa ordered."

Anakin raises an eyebrow, "So you quit smuggling."

Owen shrugs, "When you have a legitimate business in just delivering supplies on a Government Salary that's guaranteed to last, smart people tend to seize the opportunity."

Anakin laughs, "Owen doing an honest day's work…what has the galaxy come to?"

"It's government work are you kidding me?"

This causes both of the friends to share a laugh before Owen says, "I'll be back in a few weeks. This'll be my job from now on."

Anakin nods, "Why didn't you take this job earlier?"

Owen shrugs again, "Bigger paychecks…but I figured you'd also want somebody watching over her for you."

Anakin laughs looking towards the cityscape, "Thanks Owen."

Owen wraps his arm around Anakin, "No problem, man."

* * *

Anakin reports with Kit Fisto keeping the Jedi in line. They wait patiently for the Chancellor as he enters the office motioning for Anakin to come in with him. He motions for the other Jedi to take their positions. Anakin sits down with the Chancellor. He smiles warmly towards Anakin before he pulls up holodocs working on them.

"So I finally picked people for the night guard too. I was hesitant to pick more guards but you can never be too careful, can you?"

Anakin sits there not saying a word as the Chancellor proceeds with his work.

"So just curious, Master Skywalker, what made you become a Jedi?"

Anakin shrugs, "It just felt like the right thing to do at the time."

Palpatine nods focusing on his work, "The right thing to do?"

"After discovering my powers, it just felt necessary to use them to save others. Especially when I encountered the Sith."

Palpatine looks, "You mean the one Sith?"

"Yes, sir. I figured if more like him rise, the galaxy would be in turmoil."

Palpatine chuckles a bit having Anakin giving him a questioning look, but the Chancellor waves his hand, "Oh no, I agree with you. It's just some Sith can be quite savage. Don't you agree?"

"He was very savage. He even was tattooed."

Palpatine sighs, "Yes…some Sith can be very extreme in their dedication to their cause. I have to question whether they're any different from the Jedi."

Anakin shifts uncomfortably and an intense silence fills the room, "I'm sorry."

Palpatine smiles again, "It was merely a philosophical question. I'm not much of an expert on these matters like you…but I do conduct my research. I'm interested in Philosophy…Naboo is a center for that you know."

Anakin visibly relaxes, "Well…the Jedi use their powers for good."

"Good meaning?"

"Meaning we help and save people. We protect the innocent and oppose injustice."

Palpatine sighs, "Do you feel this war protects innocence?"

Anakin replies, "If you've seen what Alderaan was responsible for, you wouldn't be saying that."

The Chancellor chuckles, "I have… I am the Commander in Chief and I don't merely ignore the reports like my predecessors. I'm just saying for families who lose their loved ones, villagers who witness the destruction of their homes and yet what do we do? We merely tell them the war should continue. If you feel as I do, you'd strive for a day where war will no longer be necessary because we will have the answer we're all seeking."

Anakin smirks, "So as Jedi, that is what we're doing. We're trying to find an answer we all seek. Not only do we wage war against injustice but we also strive for answers."

"It's noble for what you think…I just wish the rest of the Order thought as you."

"What do you mean?"

"All the Jedi Order does anymore is play politics. What makes the Republic happy, what will maintain their status quo? You might not see it now Master Skywalker, but eventually you will. I have no problem with the Jedi…I just have a problem with corruption."

Anakin sits there and he knew he couldn't deny what was happening. The only reason the Jedi got involved in the war was to appease the Senate and to maintain their reputation. Anakin wanted to deny it, but there was no logical defense he could cling to. He had to speak to Obi-Wan.

* * *

Anakin stands at the Galactic Senate landing pads looking at the endless flow of traffic amazed that there could be such a possibility. Even Nal Hutta or Corellia didn't have traffic this congested and active simultaneously. Obi-Wan approaches him in armor.

Anakin sighs, "Another deployment, Master?"

Obi-Wan nods, "We're to be sent to Mandalore to bring an end to the Imperial Alliance, though command is debating that the Mandalorians will continue to fight even without a government."

Anakin nods, "I agree. I just wish I could go with you."

Obi-Wan nods, "You did your part and you were chosen for another assignment. It's nothing you can help."

Anakin looks towards the cityscape as if looking guilty of something. He thought back to his conversation with Tarkin and instantly he regretted coming agreeable in the conversation.  
"About that, Master. I'm having concerns about my duties." Anakin says in a vague way as he sees more of Palpatine's Security detail walk by. He also sees some supposed civilians hang around a black taxi speeder.

Obi-Wan takes notice of the gathering group and he replies, "Oh? I'm sure its just part of the job."

Anakin sighs slightly annoyed at the circumstance, "Yeah, you ever feel that it's any different back home?"

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

"Meaning folks at home do the same as under the dome."

Obi-Wan sighs, "I'm afraid so."

Anakin looks over at Obi-Wan, "What are we supposed to do then?"

Anakin feels an assuring hand on his shoulder, "Relax, the Force will be with us, always."

Anakin then feels a telekinetic signal and he raises his hand to rub the back of his neck while grabbing a device that's on top of his robe as he puts his hand back down. Then he hears telekinetically, _"Don't play the comm until you have confirmed evidence about the Chancellor."_

Anakin walks back towards the Senate while Obi-Wan heads towards a Republic Gunship. Anakin replies telekinetically, _"May the Force be with you."_

 _"With you as well."_ He receives back.

* * *

The jungles of Mandalore echo with the cacophony of animals just as frantic as Mandalorians are in preparing traps along the roads. Meanwhile in the cities speeders and ships load up to depart from the planet.

The ships take off from the city earning some frustrated sighs from the soldiers in the encampments. Near the exterior of the planet Republic Star Destroyers start gathering as the ships take off with Republic Star Fighters escorting the various ships away from the battlefield or blasting away the more resistant ones.

"The Fleet is in range sir." An officer says to the Admiral.

"You may initiate engagement, Captain."

The Star Destroyers charge up their cannons blasting away into the planet's surface.


	6. Cutting Ties

_Author's Note: Between school and lack of inspiration, it was difficult to finish this. However I am determined to finish this with a bang regardless of following or not._

* * *

Warm wind blows over the urban landscape of Coruscant. Many speeders ride with their roofs down to enjoy the fine air the artificial weather generator produces. Though many people find this to be a happy day, while others do not. The Supreme Court is a large building almost as ancient as the Jedi Temple itself. Its architecture reflects the design of the Republic's founders. The design still stands the test of time as future buildings replicate it. The interior of the court even reflects to an older time, with General Dooku sitting at a marble slab table. The large building does not fit many people in the cramped spaces like the Senate building only reserving the first floor and second floor marble pews. The rest of the building are cells to keep in the galaxy's most wanted.

"All rise."

The crowds stand up as Mas Amedda adjusts his tunic. He sits down, his blue face wearing a scowl.

Chancellor Palpatine leans over to Anakin, "I can never recall a time he ever smiled."

Anakin looks up at the Judge. He lets off a breath as he represses his laughter. Palpatine readjusts his mouth to a thin line. Anakin does the same.

"General Dooku. You stand here today guilty of treason against the Republic however you did surrender yourself to the Jedi. Does your attorney have a defense?"

The man next to Dooku rises, "I do, your honor."

"Speak, then."

"Being that my client had surrendered himself, he should be granted some reprieve. It's evident that he's willing to accept the consequences of his actions. That being said, I have yet to see any leadership that is willing to do the same."

The crowds murmur while the Chancellor leans again to Anakin, "He's right, you know."

Anakin nods. Loud clacking echoes throughout the court room, "Order! I will have order! Now we turn to the Prosecution."

"We do acknowledge that the General turned himself in willingly or is that the story we're meant to believe from the Jedi Order?"

"Objection your honor, the Military reports a surrender from the Count."

"Were the Jedi not participating in that battle? And his service to the faction. We have a staggering amount of war crimes listed against the Imperial Alliance. What about the people under his command that participated in the experimentations? Did he not have clones in his unit? Did he not violate the Anti-Cloning laws by being in possession of them."

"In Dooku's defense, the clones are property of the Alderanian Science Department. And it is to my understanding that the clone battalions merely fell under command, not that they were an actual possession. So it is clear to me that Dooku isn't liable for the clone army."

"What about the prisoner of war camps? Was he not responsible for them as well?"

"Objection, your honor!"

Mas Amedda nods. "Objection noted. I encourage the Prosecution to bring forth legitimate evidence, not outlandish accusations."

The attorney nods, "Despite the General providing intelligence, initially he did devastate Tatooine causing grief. He was also part of the initial invasions. His units were known to pillage much of the land the Imperial Alliance conquered. He did nothing nor did he write a policy to prevent more of these incidents from occurring. So I'd say execution is the best for now."

The judge turns over to the other attorney, "Do you have anything in his defense?"

Dooku's attorney looks down and sits down. The gavel slams down with finality.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine walks out to the courtyard of the Supreme Court. Anakin and Kit Fittso adjacent to him on the balcony as he presides over the event unveiling before him. Republic Senate Guards in red robes and a t-visor helmet escort the former General towards a post. Above this post is a large spherical device held by a tripod. One engineer wears goggles as he warms up the machine. He's mounted on the side of the device. The guards bind Dooku to the metal post, his face still remaining calm. Anakin wears a scowl similar to Mas Amedda's while Kit Fittso frowns, both with their arms crossed.

An officer pulls out a holographic data pad, "General Sirius Dooku, Count of Serenno, it is dictated that you will be executed for your crimes against the Republic and its outlying territories. Therefore, all titles you held will be legally renounced and all possessions will be passed down to your family or however the presiding Republic Government of Serenno decides. Let the name of Sirius Dooku be forever known as a traitor to the Republic as we stand here today. Are there any parting words you wish to be recorded?"

"Master Yoda, I bid you farewell and..."

Suddenly the device goes off, stirring the crowds, taking one of the guards who didn't back away far enough.

One of the guards shouts, "Back away, the device is unstable!"

The engineer jumps off from the controls as it explodes, sending shrapnel everywhere. The crowds disperse and the Jedi rush the Chancellor into the building.

* * *

Later that evening, Anakin escorts the Chancellor to his office when Imperial Guard comes in to relieve the Jedi from their duty.

"It was pleasant speaking with you, Master Skywalker. I hope to discuss further under less stressful circumstances."

"Yes, Chancellor. It was pleasant with you as well."

The Imperial Guard follow behind the Chancellor, their flowing crimson robes being the last sight before the door closes. The Jedi leaves to go into the refresher. He leans against the sink counter before placing an intercom down. He presses a button.

"Anakin, there isn't much time for me or you. They're tracking the last of the Sith to Korriban. Master Yoda orders you to report back to the council as soon as you receive this message. May the Force be with you, Anakin. Unfortunately I will not be able to join you. May the Force be with you, Anakin."

He hears the door opening, it's creaking echoing through the small room. He snatches the comlink with his mechanical arm and crushes it immediately in his robe pocket. One of the guards takes his helmet off. He shoots Anakin a smile, forcing the Jedi to smile back.

He walks out to find more red-robed guards patrolling the place. He walks out into his Jedi Starfighter.

"Security normally makes sense after an incident, but...something's off."

He continues to stare at the senate building with more military troops in their distinguished white armor with red streaks representing Capital Defense Regiment. One soldier looks over at him while others start to do the same. Before the soldiers could do anything, he takes off into the city-scape.

"Something's not right. I have to see Padme."


	7. State of Emergency

Flying the starfighter above the embassy building, he has the vehicle running on idle as he leaps out of the ship to see Padme.

"Ani?"

"Padme, I just needed to talk to you before I go."

"Go?"

"The Jedi Council are requiring me for one more mission, then it'll all be over soon."

"Oh..."

"Before I go though, I want the baby to have this."

He brandishes a lightsaber from his pocket.

"I built this for the child. When it gets old enough they can use it."

Padme takes the weapon. "Why are you talking like this? What's going on?"

"Just worry about the baby. Don't worry about me."

"Ani, I- I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

The Jedi embraces her, placing his forehead against hers. "You would worry about the baby. You're going to make a great mother, I can tell."

Tears flow down her face and she tenderly places her hand on his cheek. "And you're going to make a great father when you come back."

They hug one another. He plants a kiss before leaving as he sprints to the starfighter. He wipes his own tears away as he takes off.

Threepio approaches her. "Is there anything I might do?"

She looks at the lightsaber then sobs.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple, Anakin lands his fighter running toward the council. However, Master Yoda is already standing at the entrance of the hangar bay.

"You needed to see me, Master?"

"Yes, be brief I will. One Sith is found at Korriban while the other is on Coruscant."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"How'd you find this out?"

"Master Fittso found evidence. He and a task of Jedi are going to deal with who believe to be the Sith Lord. Left his apprentice on Korriban, we believe."

"Why Korriban?"

"Master Fittso intercepted data from the Senate Building. Unsure of the signal we are though. We're sending you to Korriban alone."

"Why only me?"

"We need Jedi here for if the Sith Lord has acolytes. May the Force be with you."

* * *

Meanwhile Master Fittso leads a platoon of Jedi through the senate halls. More Jedi search the rooms causing wide-spread panic among the Senators and the civilian populace.

One Jedi runs up to the Nataulan Jedi, "Master, we found signals near the Chancellor's office!"

"Then we'll search there."

Chancellor Palpatine sits in his office looking out the window when a Republic Guard barges into his office.

"Sir, the Jedi are searching the Senate Building without a security permit!"

The Chancellor turns in his chair toward the guard. "Security violation? Master Yoda hasn't contacted me about the matter."

Suddenly some static comes in, "The Jedi are engaging us! They're breaking through security!"

The Chancellor wears a thin frown. He says, "You know what to do, Captain."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Anakin exits from hyperspace, flying toward the red planet of Korriban. He flies above the planet seeing an endless maze of canyons and tombs.

"How am I supposed to find this place?"

He looks up though to see a towering citadel above the rest. He takes a deep breath. "I guess that could be one place to start."

He flies the ship toward the ancient structure.

* * *

The Jedi in the Senate are engaged by incoming Republic Guard wielding electric staffs. One almost strikes Fittso with a downward arc only to to be impaled. Fittso swing at another Republic guard who blocks his swing and spins his staff. The Jedi avoids the spin as it whizzes past his face. He uses the Force to push the guard back only for him to land in a pouncing position. The guard leaps at Fittso, the Jedi steps out of the way. The guard swings a wide arc left. The Jedi leaps over the swing and slices the guards back. Another guard lunges his staff only for the staff to be parried downward. The guard plants the edge of the staff on the ground, spinning on it and kicking Master Fittso off his feet.

Chancellor Palpatine sits in the office and he presses a button. A holographic image of a Republic General appears.

"General Ordo, the Jedi are attempting to coup. From now on, they are an enemy of the Republic. Make sure no Jedi lives to rendezvous with another."

Back at the fleet of Mandalore the General shuts off the comm, signaling to two troops. Obi-Wan stands there as the troops raise their rifles. Upon closing his eyes, he quickly opens them back up, drawing his lightsaber and beheading two of the troopers. More soldiers start shooting forcing Obi-Wan to back flip over a control panel. Suddenly the lights go out and a blur of blue goes through the bridge exit.

"Don't let him escape!"

* * *

Republic Guards continue fighting off the Jedi. Much of the Jedi are defeated, but they're holding their ground. Then more soldiers pour in, overwhelming the remaining Jedi with blaster fire.

One of the guards opens a comlink. "Chancellor, the invading Jedi are dead. What do we do?"

"Attack the Jedi Temple and insure they can't escape. I'm declaring a state of emergency as of now."

* * *

Padme is pacing around the lobby of the embassy when the holotv turns to _EMERGENCY BROADCAST._

"As your Chancellor, I regret to inform you that the Republic is now under the state of emergency. The Jedi Order have attempted a coup'de'taut."

Recordings of soldiers picking up Jedi and Republic bodies preside then goes back to the face of the Chancellor.

"It as advisable not to be near the Jedi Temple. We are doing all we can to repress the Jedi Rebellion. If you know a Jedi, be sure to report them to the following number. Any false calls will be punishable by death. This is a serious matter, citizens of the Republic. The war over the galaxy maybe coming to a close, but the war here has just begun."

The holoprojection shut off with an emblem of the Republic. Padme holds her hand to her mouth. "Anakin!"


	8. The Awakening

Korriban is a desolate place so Anakin found it strange to hide as he lands. Even Tatooine had some life that made the environment sustainable. Anakin looks up at the tower and he wipes his brow of sweat.

"That's...a lot of darkness."

He raises his hood above his head and walks toward the entrance of the citadel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan is running through the ship avoiding blaster fire and dodging it.

"I'm a Jedi for crying out loud!"

A blaster bolt ricochets off of the crate he slides behind. He lifts the crate with the Force and tosses it toward the advancing soldiers. He leaps into the open cockpit of a fighter. Another blaster bolt whizzes pass the Jedi. He punches a button which causes the cockpit window to close shut. He activates several other switches before blasting his way out of the hangar bay. He flies off away from the Star Destroyer.

The Captain of the ship says, "Open fire."

Admiral Tarkin smirks. "No need."

"Sir, he's getting away."

"He'll join his friends on Coruscant soon enough. Focus on attacking Mandolore."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Anakin uses his lightsaber to see through the darkness of the citadel. The blue light barely penetrates the area around him as he proceeds forward. He looks over to see a set of armor. He gets in a stance to find the armor isn't occupied. Anakin proceeds further into the citadel walking upstairs of what appears to be the main hall of the place. Purple fire suddenly lights up the place and a shrouded figure approaches him.

"A Jedi, in my palace? Quite blasphemous."

"Who are you?"

The man smirks, "Isn't it obvious?"

A lightsaber ignites slowly from his sleeve. Anakin gets in a stance. "I'm ending this war."

The figure lunges his saber toward Anakin's chest. He steps out of the way and parries the red blade away from him.

"You're distracted."

Anakin looks up to see purple lightning blasted at him, he absorbs it with his saber. However he has to grip the saber with both hands to keep hold of it. The figure cackles, bearing yellow teeth.

"You may call me Darth Plagueos."

* * *

Obi-Wan leans his head back as he goes into hyperspace. He grabs the comm.

"Anybody there. This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anybody, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Suddenly a transmission comes in, "This is Owen Lars."

"Owen, it's you!"

"Yeah, how's Anakin?"

"The Republic Army turned on me, I need your help."

"What? What about him?"

"That's why I need your help. Anakin could possibly be in danger as well."

* * *

Plagueos continues to blast lightning for a while. Finally he stops, but Anakin doesn't lower his saber.

"I haven't met someone powerful like that for a long time. Where are you from, boy?"

"I didn't come here to chat."

The Sith Lord swings at Anakin's side, he blocks it. Anakin glares up at him. The Sith Lord cackles again.

"Those eyes."

Anakin gets held up by his neck, causing him to drop his lightsaber. He gets slammed against a pillar and the Sith Lord comes in for a closer look.

"Those eyes...they're...there's no father is there?"

Anakin struggles to break from the grasp, grabbing at the invisible force holding him.

"No father, your eyes are blue...a pure blue. Not a product of genetic mutation. This is fascinating, this is...That's it, ha!"

Anakin gets dropped and Plagueos laughs in a breath, "Of course that's it! It would make so much sense! Schmi Skywalker is your mother, isn't she?"

"Shut up!" The Jedi uses the Force to retrieve his lightsaber. He swings down at his opponent who dodges it easily.

"I injected her with blood...a Jedi's blood. And I manipulated that blood to form cells. Eventually those cells formed you!" The Sith says while Anakin tries to find him.

He finally finds the rambling Sith and leaps at him again, smashing through a pillar. "I said shut up!"

"Unfortunately, her health suffered as a result. So Anakin, is it?"

He swings at the Sith Lord who parries every move. "Enough talking!"

"Anakin...I am your father."

Something in those blue eyes change, and a small tint of yellow starts expanding. It expands even more as he glares up at Plagueos.

"Ah yes, let your anger flow. Only your hatred can achieve victory."

The Sith finds a mechanical hand wrapped around his neck. "I did it. I created the perfect Sith!"

Screaming in rage, Anakin force pushes him through a mud brick wall. Plagueos couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny, I'm kicking your ass!"

The Sith coughs up blood on his hands and knees. Anakin lifts the figure by his neck. "How about you stand and fight? Stop laughing!"

"I've already achieved victory, Darth Vader."

The eyes entirely turn yellow, Anakin's veins pulsate from his skin and he shouts crushing the Sith Lord's wind pipe. He pants as he holds up the dead body of the corpse. He drops the body looking at his hand. He leans against the pillar an pants, his eyes starting to restore to their original form. He grabs at his chest. He looks up.

"The holocron." He groans and departs from the citadel.


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT:

Bad News,, I will not be finishing this story anytime soon and it will be scrapped .

GOOD NEWS: I'm revamping the Trilogy I have previously worked on so that the writing will be of better quality and the story can make more sense.

Looking forward to realizing my vision. Yes, this is basically Special Editions.

-With Love for my Supporters, Tyler


End file.
